climate_change_and_global_warmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Consequences of global warming:
There are many serious consequences of global warming, and many of them can we already see happening around the world today. One of the biggest consequences is that the climate and nature changes. The average temperature is estimated to increase and the world goal is that it does not increase with more than two degrees. The changes in temperature can change entire eco systems. Either the different species move up north to get to the same temperature they usually live in or they are able to adapt to the new temperature or in worst case scenario they get extinct. Extinction of a plant or animal specie can be very serious and affect a whole ecosystem. Many species depend on another specie, and they can get out of sync. One example is that flowers can begin to bloom earlier than their pollinating insects become active. Another thing that can happens is that the climate changes affects the weakest links of a nutrition series. If the weakest link are not able to adapt that will affect every other specie in this particular nutrition series. Because almost every animal on the planet has its own important task, changes in the nutrition series can become extremely serious. Another big consequence of the increasing temperature on earth is that ice are melting and the sea level is rising. The ice is melting all over the world, at earth’s poles, at mountain glaciers and from the ice sheets covering Greenland. The melting of the poles are very serious both for the humans and for the animals living there. One example is the Adélie penguins on Antarctica, the researcher Bill Fraser found out that the number of breeding pairs of this kind of penguin has fallen from 32.000 to 11.000 in 30 years due to the ice melting. Other animals living at the poles such as polar bears, seals, and plenty different penguin types will have difficulties to survive and there is a possibility they will get extinct. If we continue the way we do the sea level are expected to rise with between 18 and 59 centimeters by the end of the century. This is extremely serious for countries like Netherlands and the Maldives where big parts of the country is near sea level. In fact almost all of the Maldives will be under water if the sea level rises with as much as 59 centimeters. A third consequence of the global warming is extreme weather. All over the world we can see different types of extreme weathers happening more now than before. In the with dry climate there have been even more drought and lakes and rivers decreases and the ground starts cracking up. This leads to less drinking water to the people living nearby, which again can lead to more deaths. Other extreme weather that is predicted to happen more frequently are hurricanes, tornados and tsunamis. The picture below is from lake Hume in south Australia. The water level in this lake is now four percent of the originally water amount because of the temperature raise. You can also see that the ground has begun to crack p due to the extreme drought in the area.